Counterfeiting, the illegal manufacturing and selling of brand copyright-protected articles, poses a huge and still increasing threat to global businesses—including organizations in the life sciences, consumer products, media, luxury goods, and food and beverages industries. Likewise, stolen merchandise which are then resold through traditional or “parallel” distribution channels seriously affect trade market in general.
Statistics published by the European Commission show a significant increase in the amount of counterfeit and pirated articles seized at the EU's external orders in 2003. Customs officials seized almost 100 million such articles in 2003 compared with 85 million in 2002, of an estimated value of one billion euros.
More recently, the World Customs Organization estimates counterfeiting accounts for 5% to 7% of global merchandise trade, equivalent to lost sales of as much as $512 billion in 2004. In terms of numbers, it is currently admitted that theft and diversions now affect 1-3% of goods in the supply chain, and that product counterfeiting accounts for 5-7% of all global trade. These problems are worsening due to the increasing globalization process.
Major repercussions of these activities include of course loss of revenue for the enterprise, but undermine the trade market globally. It is threatening branding, intellectual property, and research and development. It might carry along also a negative impact on brand image when customers eventually realize they are not getting the quality of products they come to expect from the trademark or the quality label they thought they own. Counterfeiting and piracy also affect the labor market, as many jobs are lost as a consequence of these fraudulent activities.
FIG. 1 depicts a simplified standard process from a merchandise manufacturing to the merchandise selling, as illustrated with bold arrows. Brand company 100 orders a limited series of objects, or items, to a manufacturer 105. After production of object's series, manufacturer, using a means for transportation 110 (air freight, marine transport or by road), sends the object's series to a wholesaler 115 who is in charge to dispatch subset of object's series to various trusted retailer 125. Wholesalers use generally transportation by road (120) for delivery to retailer. Finally, the retailer 125 sells the branded goods to a customer 130. Today, large distribution companies take in charge the objects from the manufacturer to the retailer. Thin arrows depict samples of counterfeited objects and different means to distribute these counterfeited objects to customers, as well as branded goods that are stolen before being sold. A counterfeiter 135 produces copies of branded goods and via a dishonest dealer 140 distributes said counterfeited branded goods directly to the customer 130 or re-injects them in the normal distribution chain with or without the complicity of a third party working in this normal distribution chain. Re-injection of counterfeited branded goods may be done at different levels of the distribution chain as the transit 110, the wholesaler 115, the distribution 120, or finally the retailer 125. So, even if a customer buys a branded good in a shop, he/she has no guaranty about the authenticity of said branded object. Likewise, branded goods stealing may be done at different levels of the chain by thief 145: in the manufacturer area 105 or in the distribution chain at the transit 110, the wholesaler 115, the distribution 120, or finally the retailer 125. Customer 130 who buys this stolen branded good, generally knows that the object has been stolen.
Whatever the way looking at it, counterfeit and theft problems can't and won't be totally eliminated. So the only reasonable objective then consists in trying to keep them under control, by raising the barriers to casual violations, and by requiring a concerted and even more complex effort by attackers.
The scale of the threat is prompting new efforts by multinationals to stop, or at least curb, the spread of counterfeits. Steps have been taken to protect by law, which can be a disincentive for some potential violators of rights. Companies are also more and more pressuring governments to crack down on counterfeiting, trying to ensure a way to protect Intellectual Property.
There is a need to help brand companies to implement solutions based on proven prevention, detection, and response strategies and tactics.
As factories across the world gain experience with high-end manufacturing, counterfeits have become more sophisticated as well. Counterfeiters have become so proficient that it can take an expert to recognize a fake product.
This is one of the reasons why IT-based solutions are envisioned as great technological contributors in acting against counterfeiters, putting innovation to work to protect a global economy itself driven by innovation.
Some solutions using electronic tagging are being experimented today in specific industries. For instance, a company has developed an electronic pedigree software and provides the expertise to safeguard and secure the pharmaceutical supply chain. This pedigree system, based on a Radio Frequency Identifier (RFID) tag with a unique Electronic Product Code (EPC), tracks all the information about a product as it moves through the supply chain, from the manufacturer all the way to the point of sale. Although this methodology represents a step forward in the war against counterfeiting and theft, a potential limitation rises from the fact that the Pedigree itself could be read and possibly copied or imitated, and then used abusively by fraudulent parties until the illegal procedure is detected and acted upon. A major requirement consists therefore in relying on a different, and possibly complementary, system that will use a strong encryption mechanism to protect vital product data.
Therefore what seems essential to deploy is a generic—applicable to any type of manufactured goods—standard-based and robust way to create and securely manage a digital Certificate of Authenticity, that will be encrypted and uniquely bound to the corresponding product and its accompanying media—a certificate container—This Certificate should integrate a proven mechanism for protecting its digital content against unauthorized copy and reproduction. This Certificate would be used to verify and hopefully guarantee the authenticity of a product through a process checking that there is a perfect match between a Product Identifier Code and information derived from its Certificate of Authenticity.
At the same time, in order for this protection and detection mechanism to be successful, it must be cost-effective to implement, run on low-cost ‘checking’ devices, and it must be as secure as possible. It also needs to be easy, if not transparent, to consumers.
Additional objectives might address possibilities to track and react very quickly to any violation, potentially trace it back to the originator, and to ensure a renewal mechanism without blocking the entire system whenever a situation of fraud is discovered.